


Rainfall

by MissieMoose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Fantasy, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Gen, Rain, Short Story, dragon - Freeform, faery, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieMoose/pseuds/MissieMoose
Summary: Just a short, cute drabble I wrote involving some of my OCs and the first rain of autumn.





	

It was the first rain of autumn.

After three months of unrelenting heat and humidity, it was finally raining. Most of Black Moon’s residents admired the weather from inside their homes. Bair, however, was hurriedly untying her boots in the doorway of her kitchen, an excited look on her face.

“What’re you doing?” Hákan asked, his brow raised. “Don’t tell me you’re going out there.”

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m doin’,” she grinned, hopping on one foot as she struggled to keep her balance.

He rolled his eyes, filling the kettle with water. “Are you _crazy_? It’s pouring down rain out there! You’ll get soaked and covered in mud.”

Bair glanced up at him, tugging off her sock. “Duh. It’s the first rain we’ve gotten in three months an’ you expect me to stay cooped up inside instead o’ being out there and _enjoying_ this blessing? Ha!” She made quick work of unbuckling her belt, letting her jeans fall to the floor in a messy pile.

Hákan felt his cheeks turn a bit pink and he looked away; he had seen her in just her boxers before, but not when she was in her feminine shape. “You’re going out there in your underthings? Are you looking to freeze to death before getting yourself sick?”

“You are one o’ the biggest dorks I know, Hákan. You’ll sunbathe -nude, mind ya- in the scorchin’ summer heat, but you think _I’m_ weird for enjoying the rain?” she giggled, removing the lacey blouse she was wearing. “Anyway, to answer you: I don’t want t’ get my clothes dirty.” Left in just her boxers and a tank top, she kicked the pile of clothes and boots off to the side of the kitchen.

“Can I just point out the hypocrisy in that state—” Turning, he found Bair already gone. He shook his head and set the kettle on the stovetop, intent on not going after her.

“She can go right on ahead and get herself freezing cold and filthy,” he muttered to himself. Leaning over, he turned the burner on before exhaling a small puff of fire. The gas ignited in a small flame. “If she gets herself sick, it’ll be _her_ fault, not mine…”

His ear twitched slightly as he heard Bair’s laughter echoing in through the doorway. He forced himself to stare down at the kettle, his brows furrowed.

‘She can dance in the rain all she wants,’ he thought. ‘She’s part fae -they love doing weird stuff like that. Me? I’ll take a nice cup of coffee and a nice, hot bath. Who wants to go outside in the freezing rain anyway?’ He rolled his eyes, sighing.

Going over to the doorway, he looked outside. There was Bair, laughing as she danced about in the mud and the rain. She was already thoroughly soaked and her green hair stuck to her skin like moss. Her feet were coated in only a little bit of mud -she had more grass clinging to them than anything- and there was a bright smile on her face.

Hákan’s expression softened as he watched her and he leaned against the doorframe. ‘At least she’s having fun,’ he thought. ‘It’s been a while since I heard her laugh this much. It’s a nice change.’

The kettle began to whistle and he moved back inside the kitchen. Turning the burner off, he poured the boiling water into a French press and waited for the coffee to steep. He impatiently drummed his fingers against the counter, his brow rising as he watched the steam sneak its way out from under the lid of the press.

Cursing under his breath, he began grumbling about how much of an idiot he was. He made quick work of removing all but his boxers, kicking them over to join Bair’s pile. Stepping outside, he shivered as the first droplets hit his skin; being a fire dragon, he preferred heat over cold. But if it made Bair happy…

“Decided t’ join me, did you?” she laughed, seeing him awkwardly making his way along the dirt path.

“I figured I’d end up sick whether or not I joined you,” he told her, shrugging. He was unable to hide his smile, making Bair’s grin even bigger. “After all, I’m the one who’d be stuck taking care of you.”

Grabbing his hands, Bair giggled once again. “An’ here I thought it was the other way around?” She started to dance with him, watching as his awkwardness sloughed away the more the rain drenched him.

 

Neither knew how long they had been outside, but it had grown dark when they finally stumbled back into the house. Exhausted, but still laughing, they collapsed on the kitchen floor, Hákan holding Bair against him as he shared his warmth with her.

“Alright, I’ll admit it: That _was_ fun,” he told her, resting his chin atop her head.

Wearing a tired smile, she reached up and lightly scratched his jaw. “You gotta trust me more often,” she told him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She instinctively covered her mouth as she yawned. “Sometimes, you just got t’ do silly stuff.”

“Well, you are part _fae_. You lot always like doing silly stuff.”

“Would you rather I go around cursin’ people or trickin’ them into stayin’ in the Faery Realm for who-knows-how-long?”

He grinned, moving his head and gently nuzzling her cheek with his nose. “Nah -save that for when you’re on the job.”

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled. “Very funny.”


End file.
